


Bring on the Rain

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another day has almost come and gone<br/> Can't imagine what else could go wrong<br/> Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door<br/> A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)<br/> Tomorrow's another day<br/> And I'm thirsty anyway<br/> So bring on the rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Rain

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL9CgjKy9To

This vid was completed in 2004 and may be found on our 3rd compilation. For a list of all of our collection see www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links no longer active.


End file.
